


Memories In Film Stripes

by Ginny41



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny41/pseuds/Ginny41
Summary: Minjoo was used to a lonely life, even before deciding to pursue a singing career and having to deal with the fame. The vlogs she made for her fans were one of the only ways for her to feel connected with people…Until she met Chaewon and her life started to change.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Memories In Film Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/gifts), [Guka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guka/gifts).



> This story is inspired by a prompt my friend Cherry wrote, thanks Cherry! Also thank you Guka for the cover and Mug for the title!
> 
> And before I forget: Bold is for dialogues and bold italic for dialogues in video/part of a video. Good reading!

Minjoo smiled, looking up to the night sky where stars peeked through thin clouds in a rare occasion the city pollution wasn’t able to hide the natural beauty of it. A gentle breeze was blowing, making her hair swing slowly over her shoulders, bringing the scent of rain – it wasn’t here just yet, but soon. It was a pleasant summer evening, perfect for a stroll.

Having just moved to this city, she was still adapting, learning where to go and what to do. She would usually keep a low profile to avoid getting recognized, but in nights like that, where there weren’t that many people around, the ones who passed by her too busy dealing with their own lives to mind her, she felt somewhat free. Putting her mask aside, she took in a deep breath, enjoying the moment and allowing herself to relax.

 ** _“Don’t you love summer nights?”_** She said beginning the recording, her camera capturing the nearly empty streets as she slowly walked. Filming tiny bits of her daily life for her fans was something she enjoyed doing, she liked sharing the little things that made her days better, it made her feel closer to her public without needing to worry about crazy stalkers or paparazzi following her for a few of pictures.

Her tour ended just around a week ago, meaning she would have some time for herself now, to adapt to the city and rest before recording for her new album. Minjoo actually protested when her manager told her to just take a month off, disliking the idea of having so much time to herself – work was her way of distracting herself, to stay busy doing what she loved, instead of entertaining thoughts that would only hurt herself. Still, Chaeyeon insisted she should rest and enjoy her time.

Minjoo was trying. Organizing her things back at her place, searching for new places to visit, taking her camera everywhere to get some nice scenes, and even trying to write some new songs…It worked, to some extent. She was enjoying it, but it wasn’t like work. She didn’t have a bunch of people around her now, no one to make small talk or tell funny stories, no one rushing her to do anything or keeping track of her activities for once…Chaeyeon was a good friend, but she was busy with other things to stick by Minjoo’s side at all times and the Kim would never ask her to do so.

She had a couple of friends, most of them actors and singers like her, but they also had their own busy schedules to attend, making it hard to find time to talk or meet, it would be almost impossible to get them to accompany her in her city adventures – and if they did, it would probably be all over the news the next day. Therefore, she had to accept the fact that she would be on her own most of the time and find ways to enjoy it. Actually, Min was quite used to it by now.

Even when she was busy with work, surrounded by dozens of people, she still felt lonely once in a while. The type of loneliness that has little to do with being alone, and more to do with the longing of her heart for the kind of company she would never have.

Living as a singer helped to ease the pain of loneliness, allowing her to go to all sort of places and do all sort of things, always staying away from home – or what used to be her home. Leaving at sixteen to join a music company, her parents were nothing but money suppliers, didn’t sparing her any time with the exception of a few calls once in a while. This, however, wasn’t much different from when she still lived with them, but now at least she didn’t have to deal with the pain of being ignored in person, of having to pretend she didn’t mind when her parents wouldn’t spare her a single demonstration of affection while her friends would receive it daily. Being away from them made it easier, it made her feel like those calls meant something, as if she could delude herself with the think that they cared about her enough to keep in touch…

Shaking her head slightly, she tried to push away the thoughts, keeping it off her mind before this calm evening turned into a melancholic one. She was a grown up now, with her own successful career and dreams – of course, being an adult doesn’t mean you don’t feel pain or loneliness, it just means you’re better at hiding it.

Min brought her steps to a stop, putting up a smile as she thought about her new source of strength and happiness – her fans, a different kind of family she had got herself through her music, one that had chosen to be with her no matter how far they were. Her smile grew more genuine, making her turn the camera in her hands and wave at it to greet all the people that were now part of her life even if they weren’t there in person. **_“I will show you other pretty places next time, thanks for being with me. Min-Night!”_**

Her greeting was, however, cut short, as someone bumped in to her, making her stumble over her own feet, barely keeping her balance and dropping her precious camera into the humid street ground. The person shoved her aside, Minjoo containing a curse as she looked back to check who was the rude person she had the unfortunate luck of meeting.

 **“Watch where you’re going! Stupid tourists and their cameras!”** Minjoo was surprised to see a middle-aged woman, shorter than her but much heavier, staring down at her as if she was the most detestable thing she had ever seen.

Taken aback by her harsh and unnecessary words, she tried to reply. **“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”**

The other woman wasn’t interested in her apologies, it was quite the opposite, she just glared at Minjoo. **“You are in the way, moron! Move aside before I-”**

 **“Tone it down, will you?”** A new voice intervened, light and high pitched, matching perfectly the delicate figure that appeared. The young woman must be around Minjoo’s age, but she had a strong aura on her as she spoke to the older woman without hesitation. **“You were the one who bumped into her, so you weren’t paying attention either.”**

This statement seemed to annoy the older woman even further, making her snort and stumble her feet. **“Stupid millennials!”** She shouted before leaving with heavy steps, ignoring any manners.

Minjoo only watched in awe, shocked to meet such a person in this calm day.

 **“Here.”** The other girl’s voice demanded her attention, the woman was now holding her camera with care, dusting it off before offering her to take it back. Minjoo blinked in surprise, before accepting the device with a grateful smile. **“I think it’s still working…But I don’t really know much about cameras.”**

 **“Thank you!”** Shaking her head, Minjoo hugged the camera do her chest. It was precious to her, but in the moment, she was focused on the stranger who helped her. She didn’t know many people in that city and that old lady had left quite a bad impression, but this person radiated such a different energy that it was hard to think about anyone else. Her eyes inspected her face as she tried to give her a smile. **“And thanks for intervening too…She wasn’t completely wrong, I got distracted and didn’t see her, so it was also my fault.”**

 **“Well she could’ve just avoided you.”** The slightly shorter brunette shrugged her shoulders, one hand coming to fix the round glasses she was wearing – Minjoo noticed how the thin lenses weren’t able to hide the pretty chestnut eyes behind it. **“Don’t mind her, she looks bitter.”**

Minjoo felt herself relax as she heard the other woman speak, her sweet voice was calm and carried a gentle confidence to it, as if she could solve all problems easily. **“Still, thank you. I never know how to deal with this kind of people.”**

 **“Customer service really sucks, but I guess the experience is useful sometimes.”** The brunette let out a soft chuckle, her lips curved into a smile as she looked back Minjoo with curious eyes. **“Where is the rest of your group?”**

 **“Group?”** It took Min a moment to realize what she meant and she was quick to deny. Walking around with a camera was definitely not the best way to lay low, she should be glad she was just mistaken as a common tourist this time. **“Oh no, I’m on my own. Actually, I just moved here.”**

The glint of curiosity in the chestnut eyes was replaced by understanding as she nodded slightly before offering Minjoo a hand. **“Welcome to the city. I’m Chaewon.”**

A little surprised, the taller girl shook her hand lightly, her fingers feeling the surprisingly soft and slightly cold palm. Chaewon’s hand was a bit smaller, but it seemed to fit perfectly on hers, her grip firm but gentle – Minjoo was surprised to notice how much she enjoyed this simple touch to the point of feeling a little disappointed when Chaewon broke the contact. **“Thanks, I’m…”** She hesitated, wondering if introducing herself to this nice stranger was a good idea. This girl may seem nice, but you never know, and Minjoo knew people like her were in a difficult position. Giving her a fake name, or simply avoiding the topic would be the best strategy, still as she looked into the chestnut eyes that carried such a special sparkle in them, she couldn’t bring herself to lie. **“I’m Minjoo. Nice to meet you.”**

She was risking a lot here, but she didn’t regret it when Chaewon gifted her with the most beautiful smile. **“Nice to meet you too, Minjoo. I work at the bookstore over there.”** Chaewon used her thumb to indicate a small place across the street. **“I guess we will be seeing each other often.”**

No, they wouldn’t. She didn’t even live that close to that place, she had just ended up there in one of her evening adventures – that weren’t very adventurous to being with. However, the idea of seeing Chaewon again didn’t sound bad and she caught herself nodding in agreement. **“Maybe we will.”**

 **“I would like that.”** Chae statement was delivered smoothly, maybe because she looked so relaxed in her comfortable beige cardigan, with her hair down and bangs partially covering the round glasses that were a little too big for her small face – all about her was so familiar even though Minjoo was sure she had never met her before, there was this subtle yet attractive quality to her and the singer found it hard to not surrender to it. **“Actually, my shift just ended. So, I’m afraid I won’t be able to entertain you with all the wonders of old books, another time perhaps?”**

The offer was delivered in the same way, light and calm, a slightly playful tone to her voice now. Once more Minjoo thought it was so easy to ignore her rational side say yes, albeit she knew she shouldn’t. That friendship wouldn’t work out, once the other girl knew who she was things would become awkward, or even before someone could notice them and…

 **“Oh, it’s going to rain. Hurry up, your camera won’t handle a fall and a flood in the same day!”** Before Minjoo could even reply, Chaewon had taken her by the hand and led them to the safety of a café just a couple of meters away. It was almost empty, since it was a lazy week night. **“Sorry, I didn’t bring an umbrella, so I couldn’t risk it.”** Chaewon explained, letting go of her hand as they watched the rain starting to fall.

Once more, Minjoo found herself about to thank the girl, but this time she ignored all her common sense to listen to her heart wish instead. **“What about some coffee? You saved me twice, I think that’s the least I can do for you.”**

It was Chaewon’s turn to look surprised, but the girl didn’t seem to dislike the idea, taking a look inside the coffee shop through the glass windows before nodding. **“I’m not a coffee person, but I guess I could use some hot choco.”**

Feeling the kind of childish excitement that rarely filled her up when dealing with people, Minjoo smiled at her, leading the way as they went inside the small café to order their drinks.

That night she got to know a lot about Chaewon, from her love for pastries to how it was working at the bookstore and how she ended up doing it – apparently, she got this job by chance and slowly developed a love for it. Minjoo even found out they shared the same last name, although she didn’t tell the girl hers. She learned a lot, yet revealed little about herself, what didn’t seem to bother the older girl who just smiled patiently every time she noticed Minjoo avoiding a certain topic, smoothly changing the direction of the conversation.

It was the first time in a while Minjoo could have such a _normal_ night, just a casual conversation with a new friend, without worrying about reporters or putting up a front – it was nice and easy, and she couldn’t help but wish for it to happen again. That’s why when they were saying goodbye, both ready to go their own ways, she gently tugged into the sleeve of Chaewon’s coat. **“I would like to see you again, too.”** The shy admission was met by Chaewon’s warm smile as she simply nodded.

**“You know where to find me.”**

* * *

* * *

That month Minjoo met Chaewon many times, most of them had nothing to do with luck, just her need to see the other girl. First she visited the bookstore under the excuse of getting some books to read during her next trip – Chaewon was kind enough to pretend to believe her as they spent a ridiculous amount of time going through dozen of books, discussing plots and trying to find the perfect fit for the girl; in the end, Chaewon insisted on giving her one of her own favorites, under the excuse that if she didn’t like she could simply give it back to her. Of course, Minjoo loved it.

Most of the time she would only visit the place close to the time Chaewon would be free from work, making it the perfect time for them to stroll around the neighborhood together, visiting the little café that had the pastries that the girl liked and the old 90’s song Minjoo loved. They would also explore some places nearby, like the small playground with the swings Minjoo liked to play on – Chaewon told her she was way too old and heavy for it, but her only reply was to tell her to push harder –, or the small museum that was holding an exhibition of black and white pictures – Chae liked to try to make theories about the story behind every picture and Minjoo loved listening to her.

Today their little stroll took them to an old music store a couple of blocks away from Chae’s workplace, the brunette said Minjoo would like it there since she loved music – Minjoo had mentioned once that playing musical instruments was one of her hobbies, as usual, she made sure to be vague about it, but Chaewon was a good listener and surprised her with this visit.

The store wasn’t very big, it had some outdated decoration and was run by an old man who was half sleep over the counter when they entered.

 **“I think I saw something you would like here.”** Chae said as she guided Minjoo through the store, her hand clasping lightly to hers in what seemed to be a very natural thing to her – Chaewon had done it before, always light and gentle, only for short periods of time. Minjoo didn’t mind it, actually she liked the _skinship_ a little too much.

Their relationship wasn’t very complicated, they were just good friends getting to know each other…For now. Chaewon never really told her anything about having someone in her life and Minjoo couldn’t bring herself to ask when she was the one who barely spoke about herself. Still, part of her wanted their relation to be more than just platonic, being around Chaewon made her feel at ease like never before and she loved it. She also loved everything about the other girl – or at least all she knew about her so far. Therefore, whenever Chae held her hand, she would squeeze it lightly, enjoying the moment as if it meant more than it really did.

In short, Minjoo was slowly falling for this girl who was pretty much her opposite in everything – and Chaeyeon would give her a head smack if she ever got to know about it; but Minjoo didn’t need to worry about it just yet. Therefore, she would follow Chaewon around, using her camera to capture little snips of their precious moments.

 **“Did you bring your camera? You can test it and I can film you, if you want. I know how much you love recording everything.”** The brunette said as if she could hear Minjoo’s thoughts and the slightly taller woman looked at her in confusion, taking a moment to understand what she meant until her eyes notice what Chaewon was pointing to. In the corner of the room, a hug black piano could be seen, it was surrounded by a bunch of other instruments, but Min could only notice it – she loved the instrument more than any other and that one in particular, was almost breathtaking.

 **“Oh my god, Chae!”** She whispered shouted, her quick steps coming closer to check the beautiful instrument, fingers running through its smooth exterior that still shined so bright although it wasn’t played very often. She tentatively pressed down one key, giggling like a child when the sound echoed through the room.

Chaewon chuckled, shaking her head with a fond smile as she watched the younger girl. **“I don’t know much about music, but you told me you love playing and I remembered they had this thing here…I heard the owner used to be a pianist, that’s why they keep it here. I don’t think it’s even up for sale.”**

 **“It’s really great, Chaewon. I haven’t seen one of those in a long time, they only use the electronic ones in the studio…Where I used to study.”** She corrected herself in time – or so she hoped, Chaewon’s expression didn’t show any signs of curiosity, the brunette just nodding slightly before fixing her glasses on top of her nose.

There was a glint in Chaewon’s eyes now, as she leaned against the piano and stretched a hand to request for something. **“Go ahead and play, I will be the camera-woman for today.”** She gestured for the girl to take a seat by the piano and asked for the camera once more, her eyes meeting Minjoo’s for a moment **. “They won’t mind it, trust me. I’m not the type that enjoys getting scolded, you know?”** With an easy smile, she reassured and the younger Kim had to bite back a smile.

 **“Okay, but just so you know it’s been a while since the last time I played.”** Minjoo warning, getting ready to play. She missed playing the piano for fun – no worries about hitting the wrong note or looking good for the camera, just enjoying making some music.

Back in high school, before joining the company, she would play on the old piano her parents kept in one of the many empty rooms of their house, it was a little out of tune and not that great, but she loved spending time trying to create her own songs on it. Now, she had an acoustic guitar for her concerts, only one piece involved the piano and by now it sounded almost robotic by how many times she had played it already. The keyboard she kept at her house was very useful, but it didn’t have the same appeal as a classic piano had.

So she tried her best to enjoy this little moment, allowing her fingers to hit the keys gently at first, testing the sounds until her mind could choose the perfect song – a simple piece she used to rehearse as a child, back to the times her mother would just enroll her in any class she asked for. The song was recorded in her muscle memory, her fingers finding every key easily even after she closed her eyes to give herself to the music.

The minutes went by slowly, one song starting after the other and Minjoo lost track of time, being welcomed by the silent room and Chaewon’s calm smile when she finally flicked her eyes open.

The room was softly illuminated by the weak white lights, a nice contrast to the blueish light coming from the windows, giving the place a somewhat melancholic atmosphere – or maybe it was her, what had she been playing? The piano brought her memories of a distant time, a time where she was often alone and a little lost, maybe some of this feeling had reached the notes even though she tried to play only cherish tunes.

Chaewon’s eyes seemed darker under that light, sharp behind the lenses of her glasses, examining Minjoo’s face with attention, making her self-conscious all of sudden. She expected questions, maybe even a critic, but Chae remained silent only stopping the recording to hand her the camera.

 **“What?”** Minjoo asked accepting the device, averting her gaze to it to avoid the strong stare over her.

The corners of Chaewon’s lips raised slightly, her gaze still on Minjoo. **“What?”** She repeated, a hint of playfulness in her words.

 **“You are staring.”** Braving up, Minjoo looked back, searching for any signs that the girl was just trying to make fun of her – but she found nothing, there was a glint in her eyes, but it wasn’t the same one they had when she teased her, it was something warmer and gentle.

 **“You look cute today.”** Chaewon replied with no hesitation, a small smile on her face as she spoke, her voice only loud enough for Minjoo to hear. **“Actually, I was thinking you look really pretty when you play.”**

For a moment Minjoo didn’t know what to say – she was used to being called pretty, she was a celebrity after all, and she never lacked confidence regarding her looks. Still, there was something different about the way that simple complement made her feel, maybe because it sounded so genuine, yet it was said in such an unexpected moment, or maybe because it was Chaewon the one saying it.

Her fingers played with the camera still in her hands, a nervous energy filling her up like she was once more a high school student who didn’t know how to deal with a crush – truth be told, she wasn’t that far from it. **“Are you flirting with me?”**

 **“A little bit. I thought you needed some distraction.”** The playfulness in Chaewon’s tone was replaced by concern, albeit she didn’t put into words the thoughts that were running through her mind in the moment. Minjoo wondered how much she had shown to the girl through her songs, how much of her true emotions was exposed – surprisingly, she didn’t feel embarrassed or uncomfortable, only grateful for Chaewon’s presence. It was a weird feeling, but she liked it. **“Would you like it if I did it more often?”**

Tilting her head slightly, Min bit down on her bottom lip to hide a smile. **“Do you want to do it?”**

 **“Are you planning on answering everything with a question?”** Chaewon chuckled softly, taking a seat beside Minjoo on the small bench by the piano, she kept her back to the said instrument, shoulders touching with the taller girl but not looking at her. **“Honestly? I think I can’t help it.”**

This time Minjoo didn’t have to try to hide her smile, the melancholy from before pushed out of her mind as Chaewon’s warmth reached her. **“Then I think I will have to return the favor.”**

Chae didn’t reply, but she scooted a little closer, pressing their shoulders together and stealing a glance at the younger Kim. There was a smile on her face, small and genuine, and Min felt her chest a little lighter as they just stared at each for a moment before an embarrassed chuckle left her lips – but it was a happy one, the feeling of ease never leaving her as she started to play again while Chaewon just nodded along.

Half an hour later when they left the place, Min still had the same smile on her face. She couldn’t recall the last time she had been on a date, but she was pretty sure none of her previous dates brought this peaceful feeling. Maybe because so much was implicit here, smiles and glances meaning more than words, she didn’t feel the pressure or the fear that comes with the possibility of a relationship – if anything, she wanted to enjoy every moment she spent with Chaewon, no matter what it meant for them, she just wanted to live the moment.

 **“Chae, thanks for bringing me. It’s been a while since the last time I played like this**.” She said as they slowly made their way to Chaewon’s house – because Minjoo insisted on accompanying her, she would take a cab to her own home later.

 **“You looked like a happy puppy…Or better saying, a happy fox, when you saw the piano.”** Chaewon grinned, the corners of her eyes crinkling to form a smile as well – _Cute_ , way too cute for Minjoo to be mad about her teasing. **“It was totally worth it!”**

Minjoo shoved her lightly, letting out a soft laugh. She was really grateful – for the visit at the music store, but even more for having met Chaewon and for how thoughtful the other seem to be of her; she wanted to have more moments like this, she wanted it for a long time.

Her smile faltered as she allowed herself to fell a little behind, the weight of guilt weighing her down. She wanted this relation to last and for this she had to be honest, even if it was a big risk, she wanted to take the chance – she would end with a broken heart anyway if Chaewon pushed her away for lying, or changed once she knew about who she really was, it was better for it to happen sooner than later. Therefore, she took a deep breath before starting. **“I…I feel like I should tell you. You always tell me so much, and yet I...”** She grimaced, her lips curving in a weak smile. It was weird that she needed to make such a confession, when Chaewon had told her everything about her work already. Being a celebrity sometimes was more of a hassle than an achievement. **“I’m a singer. A professional one, I have albums and all that.”**

No surprised face, no exclamations or complaints about her little lies, not even a weird look – Chaewon’s expression didn’t change a bit as she heard her, her steps becoming a little slower as she matched Minjoo’s pace. **“Yeah, I figured when I saw your face in one of the new magazines we received this month…You’re pretty photogenic, even with pink hair.”** She reached out to touch Min’s dark hair with light fingers. **“A good call changing the color if you don’t want people recognizing all the time.”**

She was so surprised with the girl’s reaction that all she could say was. **“I’m sorry for not telling you before.”**

 **“For what? For not telling me you were a celebrity? Is not like I ever told you I was not one either.”** Shrugging her shoulders, the slightly older brunette gave her a reassuring smile. **“You told me you worked with music, it wasn’t a lie.”**

Minjoo felt relief wash over her, a tentative smile as she explained. **“I just didn’t want it to change anything between us.”**

 **“I know about it for a couple of days now, and I can’t say I’m not a little worried my ugly face will end up in some magazine if I keep hanging out with you, but then again, you have to worry about it all the time, right?”** Shaking her head, Chaewon tapped Minjoo’s back lightly. Again, she was trying to comfort her, just like that first meeting, she was there to make her feel it was okay and take away the weight of guilt off of her shoulders. **“I would have done the same in your place.”**

Days, Chaewon knew about it for days and yet she never changed, not even a bit. She would receive her with the same smile, she would still treat her just like the average person she claimed to be – and it was amazing. It was too soon and she knew better than to trust people so easily, but something told her that it was okay. If it was Chaewon, it would always be okay.

Her smile grew as she felt her chest light. **“So, it’s all good between us?”**

 **“Why wouldn’t it be?”** Chaewon lifted a hand to touch her hoodie and fix the hood to cover her head properly, keeping a comfortable distance as if she was a little too aware of the risk of them being spotted. **“Now cover up, Miss Superstar, I know a place we can get some cheap food and no one will recognize you.”**

* * *

* * *

**“You know, one would think an internationally famous singer like you, would have something better to do than help me with the stock during a weekend.”** Chaewon said as they worked side by side organizing the new books the store had received in the shelves. It was Friday night and the bookstore was closed hours before, leaving only Chaewon to finish the job – the old couple that owned the place would pay her some extra money for it, therefore she couldn’t skip the task even if it meant going home late. She didn’t expect to have Minjoo joining her though.

 **“We had a recording session early, but I still have some time off until the next promotions. So, you should enjoy my company while you can!”** Minjoo replied as she finished another shelf. She stood up, stretching her back after so much time in an uncomfortable position.

Visiting Chaewon was now part of her routine, their little strolls were still a thing – her favorite thing honestly – and she would always go home with a smile, even if all they did was drink hot chocolate and talk.

Now that she didn’t have to hide who she was, she could share about her life – most of the times small things, like how she hated recording in the studio when the whole team was there to pressure her, or how she loved the _fansign_ events even if she felt like her hands were about to fall off after a whole afternoon giving autographs; moreover, she would tell her about how hard was to always be on the move, how much she hated and loved this aspect of her life and how much she wished to have a place to call home again. Opening up was a slow and difficult process, but it didn’t feel as difficult when she talked to the older Kim. Chaewon was also considerate enough to never push a sensitive subject, instead she would share about herself and make Minjoo feel included in every bit of her life – be it to complain about annoying customers at the store or to talk about the cat she had adopted recently, Chae didn’t fear sharing about herself and Min found herself anticipating to hear her stories every day.

Once in a while they would flirt, Chaewon mostly, delivering her lines smoothly with that smile Minjoo knew so well by now, she would return with a smile of her own and sometimes she would risk flirting back and get a little flustered every time Chaewon reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers or left a soft kiss on her cheek at the end of the night. Those were baby steps, barely enough to consider them as more than friends, still it meant a lot for her – It was silly, Minjoo had been in relationships before, not many, but enough to make her know dating wasn’t as exciting as the movies showed; Still, when it comes down to Chaewon, even holding hands felt like a big deal and suddenly she was a giddy teenager all over again.

 **“I’m not complaining! I will never complain about having a pretty girl helping me to not drown in old books.”** Chaewon clarified, also standing up having finished her own shelf. They were pretty much done with work now. **“I’m just wondering. You had a whole free month before, and now you still have a lot of free time…You could have visited some friends or your family.”** The last sentence was delivered with care, Chaewon’s voice low as she spoke. She never told Chaewon about why she didn’t feel like she had a home back in her parents’ house, but the older Kim was sharp enough to pick up the nuances of her words. Chae probably knew there was something off and she was giving her the chance of talking about it.

Minjoo gave her a small smile, one that lacked the usual excitement. **“My friends are very busy. We have to spend a lot of time planning to actually meet, so it doesn’t happen that often. I started early in the business, and to be honest, I didn’t really have many friends before it, so is not like I have friends who aren’t part of the industry.”** She let out a small sigh. **“My parents are travelling too, so…”** She shrugged her shoulders. Not now, just not yet. One day she would tell all about her family to Chaewon, just not now.

As expected, the older girl didn’t insist on the topic, an understanding look on her pretty eyes as she nodded. **“Well, I guess it’s good for me since now I got you all for myself.”** The usual flirty comment came right in time to undo the tension in the air, making Minjoo shoot her a thankful look. **“I’ll make sure to keep you close.”** She winked at her and Minjoo broke into a smile, hitting her arm lightly. She loved how good Chae was at reading her emotions and aiding to it in such a natural way.

Together, they worked diligently in finishing everything, organizing the empty boxes in the storage room and taking a seat in the very back of the store, the small, comfortable corner Chaewon would use to take a break every once in a while. The older brunette hit the spot beside her in the carpet, asking Minjoo to join her and the girl was quick to do so, accepting the can of juice Chae handed her as well – Chaewon had brought some food, just snacks and canned drinks but it was good enough for now. It was getting late to eat out and Minjoo felt too tired to do so, besides there they didn’t have to worry about getting caught by the paparazzi or fans.

Chaewon was chewing on some candy and looking through a magazine while Minjoo was focused on finishing her juice, when she let out a muffled chuckle. It took a moment for Minjoo to understand the reason behind her laughter – nothing less than a magazine with a full page featuring _her_ , some ad she had filmed last year about sportive clothes. Min rolled her eyes at Chaewon’s antics, she was used to her teasing by now – it was similar to what her friends would do, what was somewhat annoying and comfortable simultaneously.

 **“What? You really are ridiculously photogenic. It’s a talent!”** Chae tried, having just finished her candy, she was now holding the magazine safely outside Minjoo’s reach.

 **“As if you aren’t.”** Minjoo clicked her tongue. **“People would go crazy over you if you were a celebrity too**.” She was trying to get back at Chae for her teasing, but it wasn’t a lie. Chaewon’s features were way too pretty for her own good and she spent an unhealthy amount of time staring at her only to conclude there was nothing she disliked about her – from the piercing chestnut eyes to her _boopable_ nose. **“What do you think about becoming Miss Superstar? We can trade places.”**

Chaewon didn’t seem fazed, shaking her head in a negative. **“Thanks for the kind words but I’m happy being the simple, average me.”**

 **“There is nothing average about you.”** And again it is was the truth. For Minjoo, Chaewon was special in so many ways, always discovering a new side of her that only made her more attractive. **“No wonder you always get employee of the month, with your face I bet a bunch of people visit just to see you.”**

The brunette gave her a knowing smile, her eyes shining even under the weak light that came from the storage room – she had taken off her glasses, probably to clean it, and it made her eyes even more captivating. **“Well, you do visit here only to see me, so that’s something.”**

Another thing that wasn’t a lie, therefore Minjoo just answered nonchalantly. **“Just to make sure you’re not flirting with all the other girls that come here.”**

 **“No need though. I work at a bookstore, I’m pretty sure I’m not in ‘the most desirable singles’ list like someone is…”** Her eyes were half playful, half serious as she looked back at Minjoo. **“It’s a shame I can’t do the same and visit you. There is no way to know if you’re not like this with anyone else.”**

 **“You mean flirting in the back of a bookstore surrounded by old books and cheap food?”** Raising an eyebrow, Minjoo dismissed her suspicions. Indeed, they lived in different worlds, but there was no one else in her mind, no matter where she was. **“Doesn’t sound like the scenes in the movies.”**

 **‘'Well, maybe a movie with a very low budget and some C-list actors?”** Chae complemented, putting aside the packages of the candy she had been eating and resting against the wall, just like Minjoo was doing. **“You don’t really fit in.”**

 **“No. Actually,”** Min hesitated for a moment, letting herself relax against the side of Chaewon’s body, her head coming to meet her shoulder, resting there as if the place was made just for her. **“I feel like I fit here better than anywhere else.”**

She felt more than saw the smile on Chaewon’s face, when her hand come to cup her face gently, caressing the skin lightly. **“Yeah, maybe you do.”** Her voice was soft and sweet, a hint of something else on it, the same emotion that Minjoo could feel through her touch – she smiled too, even more when she felt Chaewon’s head resting on top of hers.

For a moment, they just stood there, in the comfort of each other’s presence and the silence of the empty bookstore, Chaewon’s slightly cold hands getting warmer as Minjoo reached out to hold it, their fingers naturally intertwining. It wasn’t like she had ever planned, not like she even wished for it, still she was glad, so glad for being there now.

 **“I this a bad time for a first kiss?”** Chaewon asked without moving, her voice small and a little unsure – of course, asking was just Chae style and Minjoo loved her a little more for it… _Loved_? Maybe it was exactly the right word.

Lifting her head to face Chaewon, she let her free hand fall over the one the woman still kept on her face. **“I think it’s just right.”**

Slowly, they both took the chance, making a move and allowing their faces to come closer and closer – noses brushing, warm breaths mixed as they entered each other’s space, eyes closing to take in the magic of this moment, until finally Chaewon’s lips met Minjoo’s. Again, it was slow, a gentle brush, tentative pecks that were sweeter than any candy Chaewon could’ve eaten. Minjoo returned the kiss with confidence, feeling the affection in every contact, wanting to bring Chaewon closer and sink into her warmth – and so she did. The clumsy pecks gave place to a proper kiss as their lips found the way to each other, strawberry filling her mouth just like the sound of her beating heart filled her ears so loudly, her hand coming to hug Chae by the neck to deepen even more the contact.

That night, they had their first kiss, the first one of so many that Minjoo would never be able to count. She went home hours later, with the silliest smile on her face and the memory of Chaewon’s lips on hers, filling her body with warmth and making her feel as light as a feather. They had taken a big step and there was no turning back now, and although it brought some her some nerves, it was pushed aside by the strength of all the positive feelings Chae gave her.

She knew it was a risk, she knew it could end badly, but more than anything, she knew she wanted to do it and every kiss made her think it was completely worth it.

* * *

* * *

**“Can you stop smiling like a fool for no reason? People are getting suspicious.”** Chaeyeon nagged as they entered the van, Minjoo taking her usual seat at the back and the manager following her so they could talk comfortably.

 **“They complain if I don’t smile, now they are complaining I’m smiling too much?”** The younger woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Her promotions had started just a couple of days ago and she had many reasons to smile: her single was doing well, she had a few _fansign_ events to attend and they were heading back home after filming for her favorite variety show…And of course, she also had received a _‘Should I wait for you later?’_ text and this was enough to make her smile like a fool – Chaeyeon wasn’t wrong, but she wouldn’t let her know she agreed with her on it.

With a swift move, Chaeyeon snatched the phone out of Minjoo’s hand. **“I’m telling you to not be so obvious about it. They asked you about dating and your answer should be textbook perfect and not this dumb frog face. I swear I’m taking all the vacation days you owe me and leaving you to deal with it on your own if even a single article appears later.”** The manager threatened, giving her a sharp look that wasn’t really effective considering Chaeyeon was always about to burst into laugh and they both knew it. **“You know, other managers would have dumped you by now.”**

 **“Good thing my manager is my best friend then.”** Minjoo grinned at her, dropping an arm over the older woman’s shoulders to bring her to hug that Chaeyeon unwillingly accepted. She had told her about Chaewon a while ago and her reaction was a deep tired sigh and a warning for her to be careful about gold diggers and attention seekers – Minjoo forgave her words since she was only looking out for her, even though she insisted on explaining Chaewon was none of those things. **“Don’t you like seeing me happy?”**

 **“Actually, I really do. That’s the only reason I’m not calling you out for this crazy dating situation.”** Chaeyeon gave her a half smile. It’s been a few months since Minjoo and Chaewon were together now and the manager had to accept the relationship was more than just a fling, albeit she still had her reservations about it, she had been helping the singer in the best way she could to make sure they wouldn’t be discovered by the media and could meet with relative privacy – it didn’t mean she would stop nagging Minjoo about it anytime soon. **“Couldn’t you date some actor like the other idols do?”**

 **“Nope, unless Chaewon decides to go into acting.”** Grinning, the Kim reached out to get her phone back before Chaeyeon could protest. It was hard to even imagine anyone else in her life now and she was pretty happy with her bookstore girl, more than she had ever been with any of her famous exes. **“I promise I will give you a raise, okay? Just don’t leave me to deal with the media alone.”**

 **“Just be careful, okay?”** Lee shook her head slightly, trying to give her friend a disapproval look, but the smile was still on her face. Seeing Minjoo so happy was good, more than her childish excitement about dating, she seemed more relaxed and confident now, as if this relationship had brought up a new side of her to life. **“Make sure to go all the way if you really want it. Or else it’s not worth the risk.”**

Minjoo shot her a grateful smile, nodding along. **“I will, _Jjaeyeon_ , I have a pretty good feeling about it.” **Of course, she wouldn’t even try if she didn’t think they could last. Meeting Chaewon and falling for her happened by chance, but it was her decision to stay and push through with their relationship and she didn’t regret it.

Chaeyeon only let out a small chuckle, rambling about how much of a romantic Minjoo was before moving to the front of the car to give the driver some instructions. Taking the chance, Min averted her eyes back to her phone so she could reply to Chaewon.

_ “I’m on my way. Wait for me ;)” _

As expected, the reply came quickly in the form of a simple ‘okay’. Months into their relationship, they had found a way of making things work out, even when Minjoo was busy.

It would be impossible for them to act like a normal couple, what meant their dates were restricted to going to places where Minjoo couldn’t be recognized easily, to always lay low and sometimes even to avoid each other if they thought someone might have noticed them. It wasn’t easy, always having to hide behind masks and hoods, not being able to go on a picnic or even watching a movie, even holding hands in public was a risk too great for them…Still, they kept going strong. Minjoo’s evening visits were still a thing, albeit now Chaewon would often meet her halfway or even go to her place or vice versa, they would just enjoy each other’s company and accept those small moments as precious ones.

Minjoo would often feel guilty for giving her so little when Chaewon deserved only the best, and not only to be someone’s secret girlfriend she couldn’t even introduce to her parents. She wished to give them everything a normal couple had and more – still, Chaewon would just laugh it off and say that those thing were overrated and what really mattered was that they were together…And the weirdest part, was that whenever she said it, Minjoo could only see sincerity and fondness in her eyes, the warm care and acceptation she had never got even from her own parents. Chaewon was patient and kind, willing to accept her limitations and comfort her whenever she needed. Chae provided her with all the affection she never thought she could receive, and this love was like a blanket that kept her warm and safe.

Minjoo wanted to keep this feeling forever, moreover, she wanted to be the one to give Chaewon the same emotion.

Eventually, they would have to come out to the public and Minjoo knew it would be both, positive and negative – when it isn’t? She wasn’t very worried about the impact it could have in her career, she was never in it for the money or the charts, therefore even if some of her fans decided to turn back on her, she would still be fine as long as she could make her music and connect with the ones that were left.

However, she feared what could happen to Chaewon. The older Kim liked her calm and simple life, having reporters digging every single detail about her and following her around would be a nightmare, not only that, she would also have to deal with other people, Minjoo’s fans and the curious ones that would annoy her with questions and blind hate. The last thing Min wanted was to disturb Chaewon’s life, she knew all too well how hard and burdensome having the public eye on you could be and she didn’t want Chae to suffer because of her.

That’s why she tried her best to keep their relationship secretive, Chaeyeon may nag her about it, but Minjoo had yet to make a mistake that could reveal them and she didn’t plan on doing so anytime soon. She was determined to protect what they had and to make things by her own rules.

Someday, at the right time, she would make the world know who was the cause of her smile.

 **“We are here.”** The van stopped in the underground parking lot of her building and Chaeyeon threw her a teasing smile, lowering her voice to say. **“Go and have fun on your date, but not too much fun. We have a shooting tomorrow afternoon and dark circles don’t look good on you.”**

Minjoo could only giggle, getting her things to leave the car. **“I surely will. Thanks for everything, Chaeyeon, see you tomorrow.”**

Climbing down the car, Minjoo waved them goodbye, waiting patiently until they were out of sight to head to a certain parking spot where a grey car waited for her – not a sports car, not even one of the modern hybrids, a small and simple model that Minjoo was starting to love just because of who drove it. She opened the back door, entering the car and exchanging a look with the driver through the mirror. They didn’t say a word, but Minjoo smiled happily, resting against her seat as they slowly made their way out of the parking lot.

She waited until they were a couple of blocks away, waiting on a red light to move, to reach out and hug Chaewon by the neck – light enough in case she needed to start driving again at any minute.

 **“Minguri, we haven’t arrived yet.”** The older Kim alerted, but there was a smile on her face and one of her hands came to caress hers lightly.

 **“It’s 2 in the morning, there is no one here to see us.”** Minjoo replied, leaning in to leave a kiss on Chaewon’s cheek. It was something they would do once in a while, escape from her house and enjoy some time all to themselves without worrying about being followed, unfortunately it meant late night runs for them – Chaewon told her it was fun and she didn’t mind losing some sleep if it meant they could spend the night together. **“And you didn’t even say hi properly yet.”**

Chaewon looked at her through the rear mirror, before checking to see if there were any cars behind – Minjoo was correct, this quiet street had not even a single soul at the early hours of the day and it was great for them. Turning around slightly, she pecked Minjoo’s lips lightly, giving her a fond smile. **“Hi there, Miss Superstar.”**

Needless to say, it was enough to melt Minjoo already soft heart, making her eyes curve into a smile as she leaned in to kiss Chaewon again. **“Hey there, my love.”**

They exchanged a smile, before Chaewon turned back to pay attention to the task of driving them to her apartment. **“Do you want to grab something on the way?”**

Shaking her head slightly, Minjoo moved back, undoing the embrace to allow Chaewon to drive properly. **“Let’s just go home.”**

At time Minjoo didn’t realize how true her words were, she didn’t realize that her own definition of home was starting to change. Home for her, was now whenever Chaewon was.

 **“Yes, sure.”** Chaewon was quick to reply, her eyes on the road as she used her right hand to press a button on the music panel, making an upbeat pop song start to play – Minjoo’s new single, the same one they had heard for the first time together and Chaewon hadn’t let her forget about how much she liked it ever since; Minjoo was pretty sure it was only half true, the other half was the fact that Chaewon loved to tease her about her work. **“Let’s listen to the driver’s favorite artist then!”**

Yes, definitely teasing her. Fighting a smile, she complained. **“Hey, driver, I change my mind. Take me back to my place!”**

But of course, she didn’t mean it, and of course Chaewon didn’t turn back, guiding them safely to her house while Minjoo’s voice on the radio filled the car with the nice song, while the girls bickered all the way until Min gave up and accepted to join Chaewon in singing along to the song.

It was a simple moment, a scene that happened often now, but still it made Minjoo feel happy and wish they would never stop having moments like this.

* * *

* * *

**“You look so cute with your glasses. I’m really lucky to have this view all to myself…Or almost.”** Chaewon nodded to the white cat who was watching them with her big yellow eyes, the kitten Chae had found last winter had grown into a beautiful and very fluffy creature, who also had quite a smart and mischievous personality. Minjoo reached out to pat her fluffy head and the cat purred happily as the woman smiled.

Leaning back, she found herself in the comfort of Chae’s embrace, the small couch was only big enough for them but she didn’t mind it, sitting on Chaewon’s lap and hugging her by the neck instead of taking a seat beside her – the cat had taken her place already.

Minjoo hadn’t been home for a while now – her real home, the one formed by Chaewon’s arms, not her apartment or the house she had grown up –, as she had another small tour around Asia for the past two months finishing the promotions of her new album. It was her first time spending so much time away from Chaewon since they had met and it was another challenge for them to overcome – and like all the others, they did it. Communicating through texts and some video calls, they shared about their daily struggles and the good things that happened, sending pictures and videos to make the other feel included in their routines. Min didn’t have much time to spare with interviews and concerts, but she made sure to record her vlogs diligently, this time more than to just show to her fans what she was up to, but also to show Chaewon all the places and things she wished they could be doing together.

It was a little worrying at first, it made some of her old fears to resurface. It made her wonder if things would change between them during this time, if Chaewon might show a new and unpleasant side of herself – she blamed Chaeyeon for making her always so wary of people – or if she would get tired of waiting…Minjoo even doubted her own feelings, if her love could become weaker with the separation and if she could get frustrated due to the lack of contact…None of it happened, because at the end of the day she was still just Minjoo and Chaewon was still just Chaewon, and no distance could affect their bond.

If anything, it all just made her more sure of how much she loved and cared for the older girl, and of course, how much she missed her and how she would rather to be back at her small apartment just cuddling with her girlfriend and watching movies, even if she loved performing on the stage. Now she finally could do it.

As soon as she was free from work, she had come to Chaewon’s house, texting her girlfriend before sneaking in with her passcode and waiting for the girl until she arrived home – she had some quality time with the cat, petting the fluffy ball while she selected some movies for them to watch and tried to cook something. Ignoring her stage persona, she had slid into some comfortable pants and a big Mickey Mouse shirt she had left there a while ago, putting her hair into a loose ponytail and her thick glasses. She welcomed Chaewon with a bear hug that almost made her drop the drinks she had brought them, but the older brunette only chuckled softly before giving her a kiss.

In that moment, just like now, Minjoo felt like she was truly at home.

 **“I looked like a big nerd back in high school before I joined the company.”** The company had given her contact lenses and since then she would only wear her glasses in the safety of her house, even if she was supposed to wear glasses for an acting role or an ad, they would give her finely made thin glasses that wouldn’t serve her of anything. Minjoo’s eye sight wasn’t the greatest and she eventually had to go under surgery to fix it, making her real glasses something she didn’t need most of the time and freeing her from the use of contact lenses.

 **“You a nerd? I need pictures of it!”** Chaewon smiled, fixing Minjoo’s glasses in place, her fingers brushing softly against her cheek. Ironically, the older Kim – who actually a much better eyesight than Minjoo used to have – didn’t have her own glasses on at the moment, making her chestnut eyes look sharper and brighter. **“I would have dated such a cute nerd.”**

She couldn’t help but return the smile, hitting Chae’s shoulder lightly. **“You say that, but I bet you had a bunch of admirers when you were in school.”**

 **“Are you purposely forgetting the part where I told you about being terribly single for the longest time?”** The brunette clicked her tongue in disapproval, although she tightened the embrace a bit, her hands caressing Minjoo’s back.

 **“Only because you were picky.”** And Minjoo was grateful for it, otherwise someone else might have stolen her girl before she could have the chance of meeting her and she couldn’t imagine how it would be to meet Chaewon too late. She wondered what would happen in that case, would she have even known what she had lost? Or she wouldn’t even think about the girl she bumped on the street and move on with her life focused solely on her career? No, she didn’t want to think about the ‘what ifs’ now, just enjoy the fact that she was lucky enough to meet Chae at the right time.

 **“Exactly because I’m so picky I would have chosen you.”** Chaewon kissed her cheek, giving her that smile that was always able to make Minjoo warm and comfortable.

**“I don’t think I would have left the city if I had you.”** She pondered in a small voice, trying to think about how it could have been had she had Chaewon with her back them. She would probably have clung onto the girl even more than now, hungry for all the love and affection she could provide in a time Minjoo needed so much – it was silly of her, after all Chaewon had lived in this city her whole life, while Minjoo’s hometown was hours away and the older Kim had never stepped a foot there; still, it was somehow comforting imagining having her around. **“** **No superstar, just your personal nerd who sings in her spare time and is very clingy.”**

 **“I would have told you to go. I wouldn’t want to be the one stopping you from achieving your dream…”** The brunette shook her head slowly, considering the idea. Minjoo didn’t doubt her words, Chaewon was the kind of person that would put her own feelings aside if it meant someone else would be happy. **“But maybe** **I would’ve followed you.”** She complemented, pecking Minjoo’s lips softly as to emphasize her words.

Min hugged her girlfriend a little tighter, kissing Chaewon back. Not a deep kiss, just the brush of their lips together, a couple of pecks in between fond smiles. It was her way of showing how grateful and happy she felt to be with Chae again. Caressing her nape, she brought her closer to another kiss, a little longer now, full of feeling. **“I missed you.”** The confession came after the kiss and was met by Chaewon’s warm smile.

 **“Welcome home, Min.”** Chaewon lifted a hand to cup her cheek, giving her a final kiss before pulling her closer, so they could cuddle and lose themselves into each other. Minjoo peppered her jawline with kisses that made Chaewon chuckle softly and snuggled further into Chae, resting her head on the crook of her neck where she left a light kiss, inhaling the familiar scent of mint and strawberry that was her favorite smell now.

For a while they didn’t say anything, Chae only resting her head on top of hers as her hands running through her back in calming motions. They should probably pick a movie to watch or just grab something to eat, however Minjoo couldn’t bother, loving the feeling of having her girl so close and the fact that the only sound that could be heard right now was the sound of their breaths and an occasional purr coming from the sleeping cat. During her tour, there were so many people and so much noise always, so much stuff requiring her attention and so much work to do, at nights her room at the hotel always seemed a little cold and lonely. Maybe she should ask Chaewon to come with her next time – Chaeyeon would probably kill her before it though.

Muffling a laugh at the thought, she allowed herself to relax in Chaewon’s embrace, pushing aside any work-related thoughts for another time. She would have a couple of weeks of vacation, meaning she could spend as much time she wanted with Chaewon – as much as she could without getting caught by the paparazzi at least. Maybe even less, if Chae decided to go to her family house in the other side of the town…

 **“Chae, how is your family?”** She asked in a whisper, they were close enough for her girlfriend to be able to hear it, however her reason for asking like this was the fact that she still felt somewhat timid and intimidated by the subject.

 **“Hm, they are fine, preparing for the holidays. I told you about it already.”** Of course, she did. Different from Minjoo, Chaewon seems to have a pretty good relationship with her family and she would often talk about them fondly, telling funny stories about her and her sisters’ antics and about all the family events that were always a mess, but she wouldn’t miss it for anything. She had mentioned about being excited for the holidays to meet them again and Minjoo was both, a little sad and envious, since it meant more time away from Chaewon and the kind of thing she would never be able to have with her own family, although she tried to push those feelings aside and be happy for her, after all someone as wonderful as Chae deserved a loving family. **“Anything else you want to know?”**

 **“I mean, about us. Our relationship.”** Minjoo managed to say, her fingers playing with Chaewon’s hair while she kept her face still half hid on her shoulder, hesitating to look at her. They were together for over a year now, but their relationship was still a secret even to Chaewon’s family. She felt bad for making Chaewon lie to her own family, yet she couldn’t risk it, not until they were in a stable relationship – they were now, by far the most stable relation she had ever had, still she was never braver enough to ask Chaewon to introduce her to the family. **“How do you think they would react?”**

The older Kim furrowed her eyebrows slightly, tilting her head to be able to steal a look at her girlfriend, one hand coming to touch Min’s head and pat it lightly, demanding her attention. **“About us?** **They would probably feel relieved I’m no longer only a cat lady.”** She chuckled, shaking her head at the thought. That laugh was enough to make Minjoo give up on hiding and look at the woman. **“I’m being** **serious, Minjoo. They would love you, because I do and they want me to be happy.”** Chaewon looked really confident and relaxed about it, not even a sign of hesitation on her face. **“What about your parents?”** It was a normal question, still Minjoo felt herself tensing up again and Chae must have noticed too, because she patted her back and gave her an apologetic smile. **“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”**

Only that she had to, it was about time she allowed Chaewon into this part of her life, just like the older girl had welcomed her into every corner of hers. She shook her head in a negative, taking a deep breath before answering. **“My parents…They don’t really care. They never did, I guess.”** She tried to shrug her shoulders, feigning an indifference she didn’t really feel. No matter how much time passed, the pain would never vanish completely and it was silly of her to even try to push it aside when Chaewon could read her so well **. “One of the reasons why I decided to try to become a singer, was to stay away from home. I mean, it’s not like they beat me or something like this…And I’m probably sounding like a dramatic brat, but…”**

 **“Min.”** Chaewon’s voice was a little hesitating now, her eyes filled with worry as she looked for the younger woman’s gaze. Once more, she hugged her closer, her hands caressing her back until she felt Minjoo’s body starting to relax. **“It’s okay, just tell me. Not all wounds are physical, and some last for a very long time, maybe even forever…Talking might help you feel better.”**

Minjoo knew it, she had paid for some very expensive therapist only for them to say the exact same thing and it helped to some extent. However, it felt a little better knowing Chaewon was there to listen to her as well. **“They just didn’t pay me any attention. They would just give me a couple of bucks and tell me to buy something nice or just buy me a new gift, whenever I tried to talk to them or spend some time in their offices…”** Looking back now, she felt a little pathetic for trying so hard to get her parents attention when they clearly didn’t want to have her around. But don’t all kids want attention? Don’t they need it? Even adults needed some love and care, some comfort and reassuring, the kind of thing no money could buy. **“With time I got used to it, so I just spoke to them to ask things as well, and it was the only time they would listen to me…At least until they gave me a credit card and then they would just wave me off and tell me to use it instead, no matter what was happening.”** It was about that time she started to focus more on her music, to pour all her feelings into the piano and the guitar, trying to use all her pain and loneliness to create something beautiful – she had, some of the songs were in her albums now, even though it could only help her so much.

Those were the times where she would immerse herself in melancholy and think about doing dumb things to try to get their attention, yet she was never brave enough to do it, instead she focused on another way of overcoming the pain of rejection. She had used her parents influence to get a test at a good company, putting all her effort into learning how to do her own routines to impress the judges and get a place. She did and her parents didn’t seem to mind it all. Moving out was painful, but not because she had to deal with long emotional goodbyes, but because there was none. She had packed her things with the help of maid and her parents had just said bye in the morning, as if she was just going to school and not to a city far away. The only sign of worry they ever showed, was to call to make sure she had arrived at the company and had enough money to handle things – she had cried herself to sleep that first night. Only time would help her to learn how to endure it, focusing all her time and energy in her music instead.

 **“So, I thought that if I was away, it would hurt less. That I could just pretend every call meant more than it really did, that if they called it was because they really cared about me.”** She sighed, a sad smile appearing on her face as memories invaded her mind. Her chest was heavy now, a sharp pain she knows so well, something she used to think would go away, but never did. Almost ten years had went by quickly, still not much had changed. **“But whenever I go back home, it is still the same. They don’t even call that often anymore, therefore I gave up going back as well. That’s why I would rather move to a new city and spend the summer alone.”**

Chae’s eyes were heavy with sorrow as she looked at her, warm lips coming to kiss Minjoo’s forehead as a hand cupped her face. **“I’m sorry about it, Min, but I’m glad you didn’t go back last year.”** Chaewon returned her weak smile with a small, fond one. **“** **We found each other and now you don’t need to worry about spending any season alone.”** She kissed her softly, her thumb brushed against Minjoo’s cheek gently, her other hand still caressing her back in calming motions. **“I don’t know why they act like that, maybe they don’t know any better, maybe they were just not cut to be parents and that was their way of trying…Maybe they actually feel bad about it now, but don’t know how to fix things…I wish I could tell you someday you will be able to receive all the love you deserve from them, but I can’t…”** Her smile faltered and it was clear how much she felt for Minjoo, the kind of frustration and sorrow you feel whenever you are unable to help someone you love. **“I know it’s not the same, but I can only promise you that I will try my best to make sure you feel loved.”** There was care and affection in her eyes and Minjoo felt her chest a little lighter now, comforted by Chaewon’s words and touch.

She only hugged Chaewon, closing her eyes as she snuggled back to her favorite place on Chaewon’s shoulder. It was weird, but she could only think about how glad she was to the rude lady who bumped into her so many months ago, the person who accidentally made meeting Chaewon possible. It was funny how life works, but for this once she was glad. **“I love you.”**

 **“I love you too.”** It wasn’t the first time they said those words, be it through soft whispers as they cuddled together like now, through hushed phone calls during a busy day, through tight hugs and passionate kisses, or even through the simple fact of holding hands when they thought no one was looking. Still, every time this gesture carried a different weight and today it felt a little heavier, a little more meaningful, maybe because Minjoo had finally let go of her last line of defense, allowing Chaewon total access to her heart.

 **“** **I meant what I said earlier, my family will love you, I know they will. And even if it can’t compare to your original one, maybe you can find a new family in mine.”** Chaewon tried, a hopeful look in her eyes, a hope that Minjoo was starting to feel too. **“We are both Kims after all.”**

Maybe it was time for the next step for them. It was a risk, it always was, but if this relationship taught her something, it was that sometimes you need put your heart on the line to reach happiness – with Chaewon by her side, it didn’t feel so scary.

**“Let’s meet my new family then.”**

And perhaps she was really correct, perhaps Chaewon and her could have their own family someday.

* * *

* * *

Sitting down, the singer played the video on her laptop once more before nodding to herself in approval, a smile making its way to her face. It was their second anniversary and she couldn’t wait to show Chaewon her gift.

Minjoo liked to edit her own vlogs, even though she didn’t have much time to do it all by herself most of the time. Ever since she started dating Chaewon, she did it even more often, sending the material to her company only after carefully cutting the scenes and making sure she didn’t accidentally include Chae in anything. She also made sure to keep the full versions for herself, after all she couldn’t help but film her girl once in a while and with time it had become as much of a habit as it was to record her vlogs.

Every time they would go out, or even when they were just at home, she would take short videos of the older woman, simple moments that helped her to deal with the time she had to spend away from her due to work. Chaewon’s present was nothing less than a compilation of some of her favorite moments, mostly from the first few months of their relationship and some from even before it.

Standing up, she walked around the room making sure everything was ready for when Chaewon came over – they would be spending the weekend at Minjoo’s place, but not her official house, a small apartment by the beach she had bought years ago and hopefully no one even remembered it anymore to keep an eye on it. She had arrived earlier, Chaeyeon covering for her as she sneaked out after finishing filming for a boring talk show, but Chaewon would only come over a little later once she was done with work and could finally enjoy some days off – it would be easier to just travel together, but it was only one of the limitations their secret relationship had.

Well, not so secret anymore.

Although the public didn’t know about it, Minjoo’s close friends were aware of it now. Sakura and Hyewon, her closest friends had scolded her for keeping it a secret for a long time, but at the end of the day they were going through Chaewon’s pictures on her phone and asking her all kind of embarrassing questions, like all good friends do. As for her family, she didn’t see the point in telling her parents, after all they probably wouldn’t care – Chae’s family though, was a very different story.

Meeting the other Kim family was quite the experience, one she wasn’t totally ready for, but she was more than glad to have. Chae’s sisters were pretty funny and talkative, they were curious, but respectful enough to never overstep the line – much like Chaewon herself. As for her parents, the duo was full of warmth and welcomed her well, their effort to make her feel comfortable and accepted was so visible that she had to contain herself to not tear up – Chaewon called her a cry baby that night, but still engulfed her in a hug and reassured she should get used to it because she was joining the family now.

And as usual, Chaewon was right. With every visit to the Kims, she felt closer to the family and like she could fit there. Of course, she couldn’t go over to their place often, most of the times she met some of them, was because they came over Chae’s house and she had the opportunity to get to know them a little better – especially Chaewon’s sisters, Yena and Yujin, the beagle like duo that always asked her the weirdest questions and laughed a little too loud, but who were as caring and reliable as their sister. The duo would even offer to help them go into dates unnoticed, although the two were a tad too clumsy to be of any real help, Minjoo enjoyed their company.

She would wake up to Chaewon’s ‘good morning’ text, as well as to a bunch of random messages in the “family” group chat with her sisters-in-law – it felt weird to have one at first, and even weirder when Chaeyeon got added after Yena met her a one time, but soon she got used to the small, chaotic and funny group. Her days would be filled with work, but she felt invigorated, new songs coming easily to her as if her new state of mind helped her to get inspiration, and meeting the fans was always a blast even if she felt a little guilty for not telling the reason for her positive changes. And her nights – the ones with no schedules – were spent beside Chaewon, in the comfortable routine she loved so much.

Somehow, she felt like she was finally at the right place in her life. If she ever felt lonely and lost in that city, meeting Chaewon changed it for good – and even Chaeyeon couldn’t argue about that.

She heard the sound of the front door and a smile creeped on her face as she run to meet Chaewon. Her smile turned into laugh as she noticed the precarious state the older girl tried to balance her suitcase and a couple of bags in her hands and close the door with her feet, only her eyes visible behind the black mask she wore and Minjoo could see her furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. **“Leave it to me!”** She offered, closing the door and proceeding to try to take some of the bags off of Chaewon’s hands but the brunette didn’t allow her to.

 **“Those are gifts, no peeking!”** Chaewon protested, stubbornly taking things to living room, carefully placing the bigger bag – unmistakably a cake – on top of the small table there and the rest on the floor. With a relieved sigh, she took off the mask and the cap she was wearing – it was fairly late and they away of the city, but she still took some precautions just in case she was spotted. They had barely seen each other this week and the plan was to have the weekend all for themselves.

 **“How many girlfriends do you even have, Miss Kim? Are you planning on visiting the others tonight as well?”** Minjoo joked, gesturing all the bags with one hand and using the other to fix Chaewon’s slightly messy hair, pushing it back to get a better view of her face. Chae looked a little flustered, her face slightly red and her pretty chestnut eyes bright – she probably kept her glasses on her backpack –, returning her smile with a mischievous one.

 **“Hm, let me think. A whole lot of…”** The older Kim furrowed her brows, pretending to think. **“One! But she is a pretty impressive one, and also happens to be pretty rich, what makes buying her a gift quite the task.”** She pointed out, making Minjoo chuckle softly. Min had lost the count of how many times she told her that gifts weren’t necessary, but her girlfriend still did her best every time – in her last birthday she had received a pretty silver necklace with a small fox pendant, she had said it was because Minjoo’s eyes reminded her of an artic fox; she also added that she looked like a cute frog at times, but apparently there were no frog pendants. Minjoo had hit her lightly for that, but given her a kiss for the present. **“Having my two annoying sisters tagging along didn’t help much either.”** Chae made a face and Minjoo laughed again, imagining Yena and Yujin dragging her around the mall for hours.

 **“Thank you for working so hard. Your girlfriend is a lucky girl!”** Back hugging her, Min left a peck on her cheek and rested her chin on Chaewon’s shoulder for a moment. **“Go ahead and take a bath, I will get some food so we celebrate later and then I can give you all the kisses I couldn’t give this week.”** As if to emphasize her promise, she left another kiss on her cheek and she felt as a smiled was formed on Chaewon’s face.

Chaewon gave her a peck, before following her suggestion and disappearing inside the room with her suitcase. Minjoo was someone naturally curious, but she resisted the urge of looking inside the bags, focusing on getting them some snacks and utensils.

There wasn’t much for her to do, the place was pretty comfortable and she had added a few touches to make it extra cozy – a blanket on the couch, scented candles to illuminate the room, flowers here and there. She didn’t want to go overboard with it, and it felt just right.

Therefore, instead of turning on the TV, she just waited patiently for Chaewon to come back. Luckily, the older girl didn’t take long.

Minjoo was placing the plates on top of the small center table when she heard the sound of soft footsteps against the carpet, straightening her back she was surprised by a warm embrace that carried the scent of strawberry even stronger than usual – Chaewon’s shampoo. She grinned, feeling a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. **“Happy two years anniversary, love.”**

 **“Happy two years anniversary, Chae.”** Min turned around so she could hug her back, facing an expression that mirrored hers: happy, relaxed, fond. In those two years she learned to trust and love Chaewon with her whole heart and there was not even a moment she felt any different. **“Those were really happy years thanks to you.”**

Chaewon only chuckled softly in reply, _booping_ her nose with a finger **. “Why would you even say that? It was good because we were together. Without you, me and my cat would be spending our days discussing boring books, and she is not very talkative.”** With this, she broke the embrace to lead the taller girl back to the couch. **“Let’s see if you still think like this once you’ve seen all the weird things I bought you this time.”**

Needless to say, Minjoo loved everything, even the not so conventional items.

The first one, the cake – Chaewon couldn’t really surprise her about that one, so she allowed Minjoo to steal some of icing before they moved on to the other gifts; she knew how much Minjoo loved sweets and the cake was just perfect for her, covered in a lot of chocolate with strawberry. The next items made Minjoo muffle a laugh: A Sponge Bob mug with the said character carrying a bunch of hearts and chocolates inside of it, Yujin’s idea of course, and a huge frog plushie who also carried a heart on its hands, Yena’s idea. Those were a little childish, but she loved the care behind it and she would definitely keep the plushie in her bed and devour all the chocolate later.

 **“I thought about getting matching outfits since you liked so much to see it in that drama, but we wouldn’t really be able to wear it outside the house…”** Chaewon took a hand to her nape, scratching it nervously as she proceed to get the last bag and open it to take out a small box. **“It’s not much really, I tried to find something discreet you could use without causing trouble…But you don’t even need to use it all the time, or in the right finger…I mean, I just thought we could...I’m rambling, sorry.”** It wasn’t like Chae to stumble over her words, making it easy to see how nervous she was about it and Minjoo felt her heart grow a little bigger, softer for the brunette who was nervously fixing her glasses on her face with one hand while the other held a small navy-blue box and it wasn’t hard to tell what was inside it – Chaewon’s rant had made it obvious. **“You can open it.”**

Biting back a smile, Minjoo accepted the gift, her fingers touching the lid of the box and appreciating the soft velvet underneath it. Even before opening it, Min already knew she would wear it at all times, no matter how much Chaeyeon nagged her about it. However, she couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of two identical rings, silver with a delicate pattern and tiny diamonds on top of it. It was simple yet beautiful, much like her first impression of Chaewon, and she loved it instantly. **“Oh my God, Chae, it’s so beautiful!”** Shemanaged to say, her voice a little low and slightly shaken. They were together for long enough for her to know they were for real, but somehow having the rings to symbolize their bond made her emotional – it also made her wish to not have to hide them from the world. It broke her heart a little to see her calm and confident girlfriend so hesitant about a gift that should be the most normal things between lovers. **“I loved it.”** She reassured, showing her the ring already safely inserted on her left ring finger, and taking Chaewon’s hand to do the same.

Relief was clear on Chaewon’s face as she sighed, allowing Min to slide the ring on her finger and bringing her to a quick hug. **“I was expecting this reaction for the cake and not the ring.”** She tried to joke, letting out a small laugh.

Minjoo took Chaewon’s face in between her hands and brought her closer to give her a sweet kiss. **“You didn’t have to buy me all that stuff, you know? Having you here is the most important thing for me.”** And it was the truth, not because Minjoo already had so much – she was raised in a rich family and money was never a problem, however, Chaewon’s gifts brought with them more than just the physical value, but also the time and care she had put onto it. **“Thank you, babe. I love everything.”** Emphasizing her words, she kissed Chae again. **“Thank your sisters for me.”**

 **“Are you sure you’re thankful for that?”** Chae smirked, gesturing the Sponge Bob mug.

Min chuckled, nodding. **“Of course, I am. It’s cute and I love chocolate!”**

 **“For a superstar you are very easy to please.”** Chae’s smile was relaxed now, much more like her usual one. It was almost funny that adults like the two of them still get nervous about things as simple as exchanging gifts, but at the same time it was a good thing – it meant that they both care, they really wanted to make the other happy and show how much this day meant for them. **“Did you get me anything? I mean, this whole place is already too much and I know you were busy, so if-”**

 **“Chae, I wouldn’t forget about this date, would I?”** Clicking her tongue, she broke the embrace and urged the brunette to stay put as she stood up. **“Well it’s something a bit different, but I hope you will like it.”**

The older Kim blinked in confusion, but Minjoo didn’t elaborate her words, turning on the TV and sitting beside her again. Min was feeling both, nervous and excited, and she made sure to play the video before she started blabbering too. Chaewon gave her a confused look, but she only squeezed her hand lightly, giving her a nervous smile as the first clip started to play.

 ** _“…Thanks for being with me. Min-night!”_** A younger version of Minjoo said on the video, one moment before the camera was dropped on the floor and all they could see was the damp pavement and feet shuffling, the sound of voices shouting – their first meeting. Back then Minjoo was surprised to notice the camera was still recording even after she dropped it, but she was also glad since it was able to capture the very first time she saw Chaewon. The video continued as Chae picked the camera, her face serious as she checked if it was broken before giving it back to Minjoo and the recording finally stopped.

It wasn’t much, a succession of confusing scenes, however she knew it was enough to bring them both the memory of that night over two years ago and the smile on Chaewon’s face confirmed it.

 **“You really take you vlogger work seriously.”** Chaewon complimented with a playful tone, but Minjoo only clung to her arm, signalizing for her to stay quiet as a new clip started.

The other clips were a little different, shorter and with no dialogue. A little recording of a pretty summer night as Chaewon walked in front of her guiding them to a new place, another one of the playground and a smiling Chaewon who rolled her eyes at Minjoo for asking her to push her in the swings, Chaewon’s recording of that one night at the music store and her sweet voice complimenting Minjoo, the empty bookstore at night where only Chae’s back was visible as she hummed to an old tune while organizing the books in a shelf…The series of moments continued, all small, but meaningful for Minjoo.

Things like Chaewon acting like an excited child after receiving her favorite mint-choco ice cream, a happy and motherly looking Chae petting her new cat softly, a serious concentrated Chaewon as she went over some paperwork, a playful Chae driving them home as she sung to Minjoo’s song, or even a sleepy and cute Chaewon half-asleep on an armchair as she waited for Minjoo to be done with her new composition before they could go to bed…All those memories collected throughout the years of their relationship, all sides of Chaewon she knew and loved now.

The video was only a couple of minutes long, but it felt like they had just gone back in time, revisiting every moment until this moment. Minjoo felt herself relaxing against Chaewon’s side as they watched, her smile becoming smaller, but full of fondness as she observed the girl who was watching the scenes with so much attention now.

The final scene showed just their hands intertwined as they walked through an empty street during a calm night last month, one of the few occasions they could do it without getting spotted, the camera was slowly going up to capture Chaewon’s pretty profile, partially covered by a white mask. Chae turned slight to face her, expressive eyes looking darker under the dim light without the protection of her glasses, her bangs parted allowing Minjoo to notice the slightly raise in her eyebrows as she asked. **_“What? Another vlog?”_**

Minjoo wasn’t on her frame, but she could imagine her silly smile – that was the same as now, under such a lovely sight that was her girlfriend looking so laid back and effortless pretty.

 ** _“You look cute today.”_** She had complemented, her tone slightly mischievous as she quoted Chaewon’s line from years ago. The sound of Chaewon’s soft laugh, with her eyes turning with half-moons as she reached out to turn off the camera, was the last thing recorded.

Silent fell over the room as Chaewon just stared at the black screen for a moment, Minjoo had her chin on the older girl’s shoulder and an expecting look in her eyes. She had done her best, tried to make this her way of expressing all her love and affection, showing their journey until now and how from the very start she knew they could be something especial. But now, as she waited for a reply, she started to second guess herself. Was it too corny? Weird? Maybe she could have edited it better or bought Chaewon another gift just in case…

 **“Does it mean you didn’t hate it?”** She finally asked, her voice small as she tried her best to not bury her head on Chae’s shoulder and hide from all the embarrassment.

The brunette turned to face her with the brightest smile, her eyes were a shining with fondness and love. **“I loved it and I love you! Since that summer, no matter how silly and cliché it is.”** She rested a hand on Minjoo’s cheek, it was warm and soft, just like her gaze as she spoke. Min didn’t doubt for a second of what she said, ever since their first meeting the connection was there and she could only call it as her luckiest moment.

With a soft, relieved chuckle, Minjoo hugged her by the waist prompting her to turn completely so they could just be in each other’s arms and of course Chaewon was quick to do so, leaving several kisses on her face. **“Thank you! I knew you were filming but I didn’t think you would include me on purpose or keep the videos for so long...You’re the cutest stalker one could ask for!”** Chae joked, giving her another kiss before she could protest. The joke didn’t really annoy Min, she just whined softly, snuggling up to Chaewon even more. Right now, she was just happy her feelings were able to reach her.

 **“Of course, I wanted to remember our moments together. Seeing it is like falling for you all over again.”** She confessed, finding once more the comfortable spot on Chaewon’s shoulder. She had lost the count of how many times she has hugged her that night, and she didn’t plan on stop doing it. Still, she had to renounce the comfort for a moment to look at her as she spoke. **“If people could see it, they would understand why I love you.”** And Minjoo wished they did, she wished they could know and support this part of her life too, that she didn’t have to hide Chaewon’s existence as if it was something bad, when it was the very opposite of it. **“But of course, I wouldn’t want it because they may try to steal you away!”** She added last minute, noticing Chaewon’s expression becoming serious now.

Chae didn’t laugh, she actually seemed to ponder over her words for a while, her hand caressing Minjoo’s hair as she asked in a gentle tone. **“Don’t you really want it? To show them? Not me exactly, but _us_.”** They had never spoken about it like this, both aware of all the risks that comes with it, all the problems it may cause. It was something that haunted the two of them all along, the ‘what if’ of their relationship. **“You want to tell them, don’t you?”**

Heaving a sigh, Minjoo hesitated before answering. **“I guess my fans somehow feel like family too. They were there when my parents weren’t and I feel like they deserve to know about the most important person in my life too…But,”** It wasn’t only about what she wanted, it was about what was the best for them and especially for Chaewon. She had chosen to be a celebrity, but the other girl never agreed on it. She lifted her dark gaze to meet her lighter one, trying to read on it her true emotions. **“I don’t want you to feel pressured, I know you don’t want to be a part of it and I have no right in pulling you in if you don’t want to be exposed.”**

Shaking her head, the older cut her off. **“Okay. Let’s do it.”**

 **“O-Okay?”** Minjoo’s eyes grew in confusion and surprise, doubting what her ears had just heard.

 **“Okay.”** Chaewon gave her that small, reassuring smile that matched the trust and affection in her eyes. She looked so sure of it, as if the idea had been on her mind for a while now – and it probably was, Chae never took lightly their relationship or the weight of carrying this secret. **“We can’t hide this forever. I want to be able to tell everyone about the amazing girlfriend I have and stop lying to my friends. I want to take you to real dates without masks and hoods. I want to watch your shows and cheer for you, just like you help me with my work. I want us to have dinner with my family and spend the holidays together like a normal couple…If for this I have to deal with 15 minutes of fame and some annoying people commenting about me online, I’m ready for it.”** She nodded, emphasizing her decision, her smile never wavering.

 **“It would be more than just a few comments and people may still follow us around…”** Min bit down on her bottom lip, feeling torn between the happiness of this moment and the fear of what would happen when they revealed it to the world. **“Are you sure about it?”**

 **“I wouldn’t joke about it.”** Chae’s calm reassurance was enough to make Minjoo feel a little more at ease. If Chaewon was so sure of it, how could she deny them this chance? She gave up on hiding her smile, nodding enthusiastically. However, Chaewon wasn’t don talking. **“Only one request.”**

Min’s smile became smaller. She couldn’t deny Chae anything, after all it was a huge step for them and she should have her reservations. **“What is it?”**

 **“Let’s be completely honest, no half-truths, no making up things. I don’t want people intruding too much in our life, but I don’t think we have anything to be ashamed of.”** Chaewon kissed her softly, not failing to bring the feeling of safety and warmth. Minjoo knew she must have thought a lot about it and she was thankful for it, grateful for having someone as selfless and reliable as her partner in life.

Hugging her tighter, she sunk into Chaewon’s scent of mint and strawberry. **“Thank you, Chae. No matter what happens, we will stick together, I promise.”** Her company may not like it very much, Chaeyeon may nag her and some fans may not approve – but it would be worth it and nothing could change her mind.

She would do things just like she always wanted: in her own time and in her own way.

 **“I know we will, Min.”** Chaewon hugged her back, kissing her hair softly, allowing herself to snuggle up to her girlfriend too. She was also stressed by it all, but being with Minjoo made her feel confident and brave, she would use those feelings to protect and care for them.

Only much later that night, as they ate the delicious cake and cuddled in the couch watching Minjoo’s new vlog about her tour as the younger told Chaewon all about it, the brunette remembered to ask. **“Just one more thing. Can we vlog with my cat next time?”**

And as expected she won a light chuckle and a positive reply.

* * *

* * *

Minjoo couldn’t say she didn’t expect the reaction to her decision, it took her hours of long conversations with Chaeyeon and the CEO of the company until she was officially allowed to do things as she had planned – being a senior artist now, she had some privileges and she would use it. As for Chaewon, she didn’t seem to mind her idea, telling her to just give her a heads up before doing it.

The singer could have resorted to just writing a letter, or asking her company to release a statement, but it sounded cold and impersonal and she wanted her fans to know she was the one doing it and she truly wanted to share a little bit of this part of her life with them too. That’s why she took Chae’s joke seriously, creating a new video, this time for her fans.

Around two weeks after their second anniversary, she posted the link to her latest vlog in all social media. The title, just like the video, was simple and short, “ _Meet my life partner_ ” – the message couldn’t be any clearer and within minutes the number of replies and comments was crazy, but she did her best to ignore it.

The video wasn’t only about Chaewon playing with her cat, although it did make an appearance, it was only one of their normal, goofy and fun dates at her house. Nothing much really happened, it was just the two of them trying to bake some cookies – and failing –, playing around with chocolate and the juice Chaewon had made, the little white cat would try to invade the kitchen every once in a while and they had to keep an eye on it all the time, making the video somewhat funny. At the ending Chaewon was grinning and showing the results, bragging about not burning it and her excitement was endearing – it was an old video, so the girl couldn’t feel nervous about filming it, thinking it would be only shared with their family; Minjoo asked her before putting it out.

At the end of the video she included a sequence of picture of them with short texts, that created the message: _She means the world to me, help me protect my world and my happiness. Please support us._

News articles popped everywhere, numerous calls from the media and even reporters trying to visit her place – things were even worse for Chaewon, who had to take a couple of days off work to avoid the people that somehow found out where she worked and made it impossible for her to work properly, staying at her parents’ house to avoid the reporters waiting for her at her apartment.

It was ironic that the reason they couldn’t see each other for a week was the announcement of their relationship, but she couldn’t do anything about it.

Minjoo faced everything with bravery, answering to all sort of questions and following her schedule as planned. Hate comments and some hostile people appeared, it would be impossible for it to not happen, but most people were surprisingly accepting of them. Many complimented her for not only telling the public, but also for showing so much care and pride about their relationship – her answer was always the same, she wanted to live a happy life openly and she was willing to work for it. If some of her fans didn’t like it, she could only thank them for the time they supported her work and bid them farewell; luckily most of them seem to fall for Chaewon just like she had and she caught herself smiling every time a new supportive message appeared on the big screen of the talk show she was guesting on one day – Chaeyeon had probably prepared that for her and she thanked the manager after it.

Chaewon eventually came back to work, meeting several people, mainly nice ones that would try to sneak pictures of her and ask a bunch of questions – different from Minjoo, she just kept her silence, claiming that they already knew everything they needed and focusing on her work. Ironically, the sales increased thanks to the new influx of clients. If the hateful comments she would come across once in a while bothered her, she never showed it, always shrugging her shoulders and giving Min a half-smile whenever she asked about it **. “Why would I care? They are just mad you like me better.”** Was her usual reply and although Minjoo knew she couldn’t be completely unaffected by it – she had her lawyer taking care of every single case –, she was glad Chae didn’t let strangers’ words ruin her day.

During it all, Chae never showed any signs of regret and the same goes for Minjoo. It wasn’t easy, but she was just so happy to finally be able to be free from the burden of hiding their love. She would hug and kiss Chaewon even more often, enjoying every chance they had to be together – and this time, without fearing anyone would see them.

It took them a couple of months to be able to start enjoying a life that was closer to normal for a couple without getting overwhelmed by her fans or paparazzi. Minjoo was still a celebrity and would always receive attention, but people respected their privacy enough for them to be able to go eat or visit each other’s place without much trouble. Min was finally able to join the other Kims in the family dinners and meet her other relatives – and she felt like a part of the family.

The news even reached her parents eventually, and the first call from her mom she received in months was just the woman asking her about from which family Chae was and what they did for a living – she sounded pretty disappointed to hear they were just an average family and Chaewon didn’t have any intentions of ever becoming a CEO or whatever other profession her mother thought as suitable. The phone call ended just like it started, formal and a little too cold. It hurt a bit and made her want to call back and ask why they couldn’t just be happy for her or care for her, but she was too used to it by now to even try.

It was about time to accept some things never change and it’s a waste of time to focus on them instead of embracing the new opportunities. Today she was doing it.

Minjoo took in a deep breath, adjusting the earpiece in her ear and trying to contain the urge to run her hand through her hair. She was ready to go on stage, her first concert since the announcement, and she felt as nervous as rookie to be facing her fans again – those nerves were, however, forgotten as soon as she heard a knock on the door and Chaeyeon’s voice echoed.

 **“Your family if here to see you!”** The managed had said, opening the door to give her a playful wink, before allowing the small group to enter the waiting room.

Those words once made her feel lonely and sad, but now it put a grin on her face as she observed the familiar faces. She was engulfed in tight hugs and gentle pats on the back as Chaewon’s relatives greeted her one by one – her parents, her two loud sisters, even her cousins…and of course, Chaewon herself.

 _Her_ _real family_.

It wasn’t a surprise to see all of them there, they had promised to come to watch the show, but seeing them backstage was unexpected.

 **“Chaeyeon said we could come to say good luck before it starts.”** Her girlfriend had informed when it was finally her turn to give Minjoo a hug. Min let out a chuckle, hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 **“Enough with that, love birds, you have a concert to do sister-in-law!”** Yena remembered, making her break the embrace partially so she could face the other in the room. She smiled fondly at her duck-like sister-in-law and nodded.

 **“Thank you for coming! I’m really happy you all are here.”** She looked at them and bowed her head polite, for what her mother-in-law was quick to say wasn’t necessary.

Yujin, the youngest of them and who seem to be unable to stay still for too long, was the one to speak next. **“Chaeyeon said we can only stay for five minutes, let’s do it!”**

 **“Do what?”** She barely had time to ask, Chaewon giving Yujin a thumbs up as the others said all together:

 **“Good luck, Minguri, we are cheering for you!”** They also gave her all sort of funny reactions, from a shy wave from Chae’s parents, to Yena and Yujin trying to make a heart and failing, while Chaewon’s cousin just waved a bunch of coupons in her hands.

 **“Let’s go for BBQ after you’re done!”** Eunbi, the cousin, announced – now the coupons made sense.

 **“And ice cream!”** Yujin chirped in.

 **“And you can sleep over our place, you should spend a Sunday with the family.”** Her mother-in-law offered and it was too sweet for anyone to reject, so Minjoo could only grin like a fool and thank the family again.

 **“Let’s go back before they go all disgustingly adorable on each other again. See you later, Minguri. Good luck!”** Yena was the to say, guiding them out of the room.

Chaewon chuckled, shaking her head. **“They are so noisy! I told them to do it in a cool way, but I think this is as good as it gets.”** Her voice was full of fondness, a feeling Minjoo knew all too well now.

 **“They are the best! Thank you for bringing them.”** They may not be her family by blood, but she felt more loved and accepted than in anywhere else, making it the family she really wished to be a part of.

 **“I guess you are just too used to it by now**. **”** Chaewon said with a half-smile, giving her a kiss on the cheek. **“I should get going too. Good luck today. You will rock it, I know it. Fighting!”** She raised her fist to cheer her up and it was Minjoo’s turn to laugh at how adorable she looked.

 **“I will try my best!”** Her make-up artist would be happy about it, but she risked giving Chaewon a peck on the lips. **“Would be shame if I disappoint my family in the very first concert they attend.”**

 **“You won’t disappoint us, it’s not possible.”** The brunette reassured, giving her a quick hug. **“Just have fun, you’re truly wonderful up there!”**

Minjoo nodded slowly, feeling a wave of confidence with such words. It would be the first time Chaewon would watch her live and she just knew it would be an experience she would never forget. **“I love you, Chae.”**

 **“I love you too, Miss Superstar.”** Chae replied easily, squeezing her hand one last time, her thumb brushing against the ring on her finger reminding Minjoo that Chaewon was always with her somehow. **“See you later.”**

She watched Chaewon leave, her nerves long forgotten as she was now focused on making this her best concert ever.

Chaeyeon came shortly after to guide her to the stage.

As Minjoo stepped on the stage, the lights off and only the sound of breathing filling the large arena, she set her eyes in the special spot where the source of happiness would be in. When the lights were switched on, the first thing she saw was the smile of her loved ones, Chaewon nodding her head in a small gesture of encouragement, and only then she could bring herself to look at the ocean of unknown faces that also meant so much for her – she found comfort and warmth in every one of them, her chest becoming light and full of excitement. Now her family was really complete.

**“Thank you all for coming, I’m really, really glad to see you again. Let’s make of tonight our special time!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, tbh, this was supposed to be a short story since I’m working on my royal AU, but well…Here we are! I usually like writing things from both POV’s, but this time (again since I thought it would be only a short thing) we only have Minjoo’s and hopefully it was still a good read! Thank you again to Cherry for allowing me to write it!
> 
> As usual, I’m very sorry about any mistakes and I hope you liked this story. Please let me know what you think, I will be back soon with a new story.
> 
> P.S.: Thanks to everyone who voted on SMA, this story is here a little earlier as a thank you gift for supporting our girls!


End file.
